


Ugly, Hated, Unwanted, Yet Loved

by Terence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terence/pseuds/Terence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb blames and punishes himself for a accident he couldn't control. Chase has been told he was worthless trash by almost everyone. Can these two broken beauties get together? (Hint: the answer is yes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly, Hated, Unwanted, Yet Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first real story on this site! I have no one to beta this, so please tell me any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this!

I pulled off my gray shirt that had seen better days. I stood in front of the full body mirror and looked at my revolting body. I twist around a bit and notice how you can easily see my ribs. I stare at all my scars before I turn my arm to look at my scarred wrists. I need more. I need to be punished. I quickly lock my door before I reach under my bed and grab a red shoebox. I open it and pull out my trusty razor. I slide it across my my arm, dangerously close to my wrist. I set it on my wrist and push down a bit. No. I can't kill myself. I need to be punished further. I need to do this. It's the only way I can live with my-disgusting-ugly-self.

"Caleb, come down for dinner!" I hear my father call.

I make a face before yelling, "Alright, give me a minute!" I put on my shirt and go to the bathroom connected to my room and wash my wrist. I pull the sleeves as far down as they can go before I jog down the stairs. Dad can't know. He wouldn't forgive me for punishing myself even though I deserve it. I mean, I killed his wife and two daughters. Why does he even care about me still? I reach the bottom step and head towards the dinning room.

"I made spaghetti, your favorite." I smile softly. I think he know that it's fake.

"Thank you, Dad."

I sit down next to him. There are three empty chairs. I bow my head in shame for a bit before I pick up my fork and start twirling the pasta on it. I stare at it before flicking my eyes to father to find him staring at me. There's no way out of it. I slowly bring the fork full of food closer to my mouth. I swallow thickly before I put it in my mouth. I tried not to groan as it felt like millions of razor blades going down my throat.

I darted my eyes to Dad and see him smile before he starts eating himself. I've only eaten about 6 bites before he's done.

"Caleb, eat your food."

"I'm full," I lie.

He slams his fork down before yelling at me, "I know your not! Stop lying to me and eat your food!"

I duck my head and stare at the plate. "Why?"

"Because you're starving yourself! Eat or I swear I will force feed you!"

I jump up and run. I get halfway to stair before he pins down. "Caleb! You need to stop this! Stop punishing yourself for something that was an accident! I've forgiven you! Forgive yourself!"

I feel the tears stream down my face. "I can't! It's all my fault! I killed Mom, Marie, and Carrie! I need to punish myself!" He hugs me as I sit there crying. He slowly pulls away when my sobs turn into light sniffles.

"Now go eat." I nod my head and get up. I sit down and start to eat slowly. He stands over me and makes sure I eat everything. When I'm done he grabs my plate and takes it to the kitchen. This is my chance. I get up and make a break for the stairs. He hears me and runs after me, but I'm already halfway up the stairs.

"Get down here!" I just keep running until I reach my bathroom. I quickly slam and lock the door. I'm kneeling next to toilet when I hear him pounding on the door. "Open this door right now!" I ignore him and pull my hair back before shoving two fingers down my throat. I don't even gag before I throw up in the toilet.

I sit there breathing deeply for a while, listening to Dad yell at me. Finally, I flush the toilet and get up. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and unlock the door. It opens and my father is sadly staring at me.

"Why? Stop doing this to yourself." I just shake my head before I head to my room and close the door. He doesn't stop me. I turn out the light and take off my shirt, making sure I'm not in front of the mirror. I really don't want to see how gross I am. I quickly pull off my pants and lay down on my bed. I shut my eyes and turn onto my side. I turn again and stare at the ceiling. I lay like that for a while, just memorizing the patterns once again. I dart my eyes to clock. 11:00PM. It's been 3 hours already. I have to go to school tomorrow. I turn again and stare nowhere in particular. I look at the clock. 03:00AM. I have school in 3 hours. I try to sleep, but it keeps escaping me. I start to think about how I can escape eating tomorrow. I think about it for an hour before I fall asleep.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

  
I groan and turn onto my side.

  
_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

  
'Beep beep beep!!!' I want to yell back at it.

Instead, I slowly get up and shut it off. I tiptoe to my dresser and quietly open it. I grab a red shirt that says 'WHO YOU CALLING CRAZY?!' with a guy underneath, who has a crazed look on his face. I put that on and find my black ripped jeans.

I quietly walk to the bathroom. I have to brush my teeth and wash my face, but I don't wanna wake _him_  up. I take a deep breath and turn on the water. I wait a bit before I start brushing my teeth. Suddenly the door opens. I quickly turn around. I start to shake when I see who it is.

'Oh shit. I woke him up!' Is all I can think.

"Hey, Little Mouse." He says in his disgusting voice. I turn around and try to finish brushing my teeth. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. "Good morning, Little Mouse." I close my eyes as fear starts seeping in. I spit out the toothpaste and wash my face. The whole time he's standing behind me kissing my neck and shoulder and petting my mousy brown hair. When I finish, I try to get away, but he pins me to the sink.

"Nope. You're not getting away." I quickly look around for something --anything-- to get me out of this bad situation. I show his my watch pointing at the time with a pleading look in my eye. He looks at it. "It's 6. So what?" I point to my school bag. He looks at it. "So what?" He knows what. He knows I have to go to school. I beg him to let me go with my eyes. He knows I'll no longer talk to him, or anyone else for that matter. He sighs in a teasing manner then smirks.

"Suck me off, then you can go." I try to push pass him but he's bigger and stronger than me. He pushes me to my knees in front of him. "Suck." I look at him pleadingly. He just laughs and pulls down his black sweatpants. His erection springs free and he grabs it and slaps it against my cheek. "Come on, open up, Little Mouse."

I turn my head and attempt to get up. He pushes my shoulder with his free hand and presses his erection against the seams of my lips. "Open. Now." I hesitantly open my mouth. He suddenly shoves his penis in. My eyes water as he forces himself in and out my throat. He grabs the back of head and brutally fucks my face. He groans and comes into my mouth. He refuses to let go of my head so I'm forced to swallow or choke. He finally let's go, pulls up his pants, and goes back to his room.

I cough and wipe my mouth with the back of hand and I quickly get up and re-brush my teeth. I grab my bag and all but run out the door. I look at my watch. 6:30. I have 30 minutes. Good. I take my time getting to school. I know that there's only more pain for me there. I stop at the school gates. I can see my usual bullies. Shit, they see me. I look down and try to walk around them. I have no such luck. They grab my backpack and throw me to the ground.

"Hey, Chase-the-fag. Wanna suck my cock? Of course you do, your gay. You love the thought of sucking cock. It doesn't even matter who's. I bet you suck your dad's dick, too!" They all laugh as I seethe. I want to get away. I _need_  to get away.

I get up and make a dash for the big tree. They all chase after me, and one of them manage to grab hold of my backpack. I shake it off and climb up the tree as quickly as I can. I don't stop climbing until I'm about 30ft from the ground. I sit and pant as I stare down at them.

"Get the fuck down here, fag!" I shake my head and breathe deeply. Fuck them. Fuck all of them; fuck my dad; fuck that bitch, Keith; fuck all of my bullies, abusers, all of them. Fuck them all! I feel my eyes sting as tears gather in the corners. I look down, just to have a rock thrown at my face. My hands fly up to cradle my most likely broken nose. The bell rings right then.

"We'll see you after school, bitch." They walk away, leaving me stuck in the tree, with a bloody, broken nose. I groan and slowly climb down. I'm about 20ft off the ground when I miss my footing and fall the rest of the way. My eyes widen as I free fall. Shit! Oh fuck, something's going to break when I fall. I don't have the money to pay to get it fixed.

I just close my eyes and hope I don't break something serious. My eyes are still closed when I realize that I should've hit ground by now. I slowly open my eyes to see beautiful green eyes. My eyes widen as I realize that those eyes belong to the school heartthrob, Hunter. He smiles his dazzling smile and put me down.

"Are you okay?" I quickly nod my head, and instantly regret that. My hands fly up to cradle my nose. Fuck, that hurts. "Oh my gosh, what happened?!" He yells in I think is concern. I hope it is. I point to my nose and to a rock. "Someone threw a rock at you?" I slowly nod, trying not to hurt myself further.

He grabs my arm, which puts me on edge. I rip my arm from his grip and glare at him. He looks at me oddly before he gently grabs my arm. "I'm just trying to take you to the nurse, okay?" I eye him warily before following him.

Lucky, the halls are empty and we're able to get past without any odd looks. When we get to the nurse's office, we see she's not there. He sits me down on a cot and looks for a nasal strip and tissue. He comes back with one fucking tissue. I stare at him.

"What?" He asks, slightly scared. I get up and grab, like, 20 tissues. I mean, come on man, my nose has turned into a fucking fountain. I shove the tissues up my nose and sit down next to him. "Turn towards me so I could put this thing on."

I comply and he gently puts it on. He keeps his hands on my face even after he's done. Okay, dude, move. I try to scoot over, but he grabs my waist and drags me closer. "Nope. I helped you, so you gotta pay me back. Let me fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter: complete! So, what do you think? Leave a comment on what you thought!


End file.
